


Mama Bear in Mermaid Lagoon

by DepMelRevel96



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepMelRevel96/pseuds/DepMelRevel96
Summary: Imelda’s having a weird Bliss trip...enough said. With a bit of angst, Mama Bear is in distress.





	Mama Bear in Mermaid Lagoon

Huh...who’d have thought driving off a cliff to escape a horde of Angels would actually be a success? Not Imelda but hey! It was worth a shot.

Sharky and Grace couldn’t believe their ears when the Deputy announced her big plan through the radio as they witnessed the crazed woman from the other side of the river.

They watched as the old pick up truck accelerated down a small hill before launching itself off the mountain.

Mel jumps out of the said truck and deploys her parachute.

As she navigates her trajectory, she watches the brain dead Angels follow after the falling car off the cliff towards the rocky bottom. Just a few away from the Henbane River and they could’ve been in blissful waters.

“WOO! THAT’S MY BABY MAMA!” Rook can hear Sharky cheer as he’s jumping and waving his arms like the adorable idiot he is.

Grace is next to him with her arms crossed but with a slightly amused grin on her face.

Mel lets out a giggle, maneuvering her landing towards her partners.

Before she could get close, she spots a group of Chosen barreling down the road towards the duo.

“PEGGIES! You guys have to run! We’ll meet up at the 8-bit Pizza!” Mel radios them as she tries to make a U-turn with her chute.

“Copy. See you soon Dep.” Grace responds, having to drag Sharky towards their ATVs and escape.

A few Peggies follow the two as the others go to hunt Rook down.

She persists her getaway via parachute, but Mel soon finds herself in the river.

As she lands in Henbane, her chute gets caught in the current and begins to drag her downstream.

Imelda begins to fight herself out of the chute, the back pack proving to be stubborn.

Finally, she gets the back pack off but it was too late. She crashes into some sharp rocks, having one to knock her unconscious. All she can remember was taking big gulps of river water.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Welcome to the Bliss

Imelda comes back to her senses, opening her heavy lidded eyes.

The familiar green specks twinkle around her along with its signature green fog.

“You hit your head pretty hard there. Thankfully, my Chosens were there to pull you out and brought you to me.” A soft voice spoke with a small giggle.

Mel’s vision came to focus to find her head laying on Faiths’ lap with a kind smile.

The Deputy gives her a grin back, reaching up to touch her face to see if she was real.

“How long was I out?” She questions the Herald with a tilt of her head.

“Just a few hours.”

Mel nods her head absentmindedly and began to sit herself up straight to glance around her surroundings.

She was laying underneath a giant oak tree surrounded by a field of tall grass and wild Bliss flowers. Butterflies flutters their wings around her vision, a few landing on her arms and shoulders. Upon further inspection, she was no longer wearing her red flannel, black skinny jeans and matching black combat boots. Instead she was dressed exactly like Faith; barefoot in a white floral gown.

“Your clothes were soaked, so I had to help change you to prevent a cold.” The young woman explains, reaching out to hold Imelda’s hands.

“Very kind of you Faith, really. But, I should be going now.” She let’s go of the woman’s hands and tried to stand.

But she somehow didn’t have the strength to do so. As if she was cemented to the ground, unable to move.

“Why rush when you can lay here and rest a bit more? Just relax, and stay in the Bliss a little bit longer,” The young woman tempts her with a wave of her hand to someone unknown in the distance, “I even invited a few friends to keep us company.”

The one blurry figure turned to 2.

As they got closer, Imelda hitches her breath.

“Neveah?”

Rooks daughter began to smile from ear to ear.

“Mama!” She exclaims with a leap into her mothers arms, “I missed you so so much, Mama.”

Mel was still in a state of shock but tightened her arms around Neveah to give her a big hug.

“B-But...how? When? Wha-?” The Deputy rambled and stumbled over her words.

She was going through multiple scenarios in her head to try and figure out how she’s in Hope County. How did they find Neveah? Is Lily and Evan ok? Has John already locked down his bunker to prevent Mel from breaking his arm?

“Mama, this nice man brought me to you. They have been so nice to us! Auntie Lily and Uncle Evan are here too! They’re with Uncle John!” Her daughter explains, pointing to the other 2 figures.

Imelda looks up to see Jacob.

She had a stare off with the Herald until Neveah jumps off her lap and began to play with Faith in the field.

“This cannot be real...she’s a figment of my imagination.” Mel began, finally remembering that the Bliss can fuck up with her brain.

Jacob shook his head to Imelda’s confirmation, “I’m afraid she’s not, kitten. They somehow found their way into the County from Johns’ territory. You’re lucky he called me instead of Joseph. They probably would’ve been trapped in the compound.”

“Does he know they’re here?”

He shook his head once more, “We promised to keep your family out of this fight and that includes keeping this from him.”

Mel glances from him to Faith, “What about Tinkerbell over there? Can she even keep a secret?”

“I’ve already discussed this with her. She has no choice.”

Rook looks back at the Soldier with a playful stern, “How assuring of you.”

For once, Jacob grins and goes down to sit next to Imelda.

“Anything for you, pup.”

They both sat there in a comfortable silence until Neveah skips towards the two.

She began to yawn after her playtime with Faith and collapsed onto Jacobs lap.

Mel was about to apologize to him and take her off his hands but, instead he wraps his strong arms around the young girl and kept her warm.

Rooks chest tightened at the simple gesture. The little girl was snoring away in the mans lap while Jacob was lightly rocking back and forth to lull her asleep. If only she had her phone to capture this moment.

“Isn’t just perfect?”

Revel looks up to see Faith standing in front of her with her arms outstretched.

Mel takes both of the womans hands and gets some help standing up. Her legs felt heavy but she managed to stand on her own.

“Neveah is having so much fun here! Doesn’t it make you happy to see her be so carefree?” Faith sings while twirling around in bliss.

“Not having to worry about the harsh world, or stressed about when she’ll see you again? This is what the Project is for. This path is for you and your family to be together once again. You just need to have faith in us, and you’ll be with your family again.”

Mel’s smile slowly began to frown. She knew this wasn’t real and yet she still believed in it. This was a trick to have her join the cult.

“Stop.”

Faiths smile faltered for a bit, “Rook-.”

“This isn’t real! All of this isn’t real! Jacob, Neveah, this feeling I’m having aren’t real! Get me out of this damn Bliss!” Imelda shouts as she covers her ears to block out more of Faiths lies.

“Of course this is real! Have Faith-.”

“Get me out of here, Rachel! Or so help me, I will burn every bliss field in this region and then the compound to ashes!”

Faith staggers back, cracking under the Deputy’s anger.

The Herald purses her lips and plucks a flower from the ground.

As the flower took effect, Mel watched the image of Jacob and Neveah disappear. Then everything else bursts into blinding light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Yo, Shorty! Are you back in the land of sanity?” A familiar voice wakes up the woman from her Bliss trip.

Mel blinks for a few seconds, her vision clearing up to find all of her friends standing around her.

She lets out a groan, “I think so.”

“Darlin’ you gave us quite a scare. Thought we wouldn’t see you again.” Adelaide questions as she and Nick helps the woman up.

“Don’t worry, it’ll take more than a flower to kill me.” She says with a grin.

“Damn. You hit your head pretty hard there Dep.” Grace pointed out as she laid a hand on her friends head.

Imelda hisses at the touch, and went to feel how big her bump is.

“Stupid boulder. My chute got caught in the rivers current and I was dragged in for the ride.”

“Well, lets get you to the Prison and have Lindsey take a closer look at it.”

A few days later, Rook was feeling a lot better now that she wasn’t growing a second head.

Today she decided to take Boomer, Peaches and Cheeseburger to a secluded lake in the Henbane for a playful swim.

Mel watches the trio play around by the dock. Her feet bare and letting it dangle in the cool water.

“You look like you’re doing better.” A voice tells her from behind.

“No thanks to you, Seed.” Mel didn’t have to turn around to know it’s Faith.

“I was only trying to help you see.”

“No, all you did was piss me off further. How dare you use my child against me! If you wanted to change my alliance; stick with the pity tales you make up.” She twists around and scolds the young woman.

There was a small pause. As Mel just glares at her, she turns her attention back to the calming waters.

At first, Imelda thought the woman left. But soon she felt the wood shift and a body sat next to hers at the edge.

“I didn’t mean to hurt or even offend you. I just thought you’d like to see your daughter again...even if she wasn’t really there. To be away from her for this long must hurt.”

Rook lets out a defeated sigh. Faith should be treated as an enemy, but she reminded her of Lily when they were younger. Innocent yet troublesome guidance from others lead her astray. Not always thinking how others feel until it was too late.

Faith just doesn’t know when to quit.

“It does,” she answers as she glances over to the animals, “I miss her so much.”

“Then why continue this fight? Join us and all of this will be over. You can go back to her.”

“You know it’s not that easy, Faith. I am a Deputy in this County and I swore to protect it. I was moving my family here too, so this place is their home as well. I have to make sure it’s safe from the Cult. Even if it means to end you and your brothers reign of terror.”

Faith remained silent as Imelda just sighs at the woman next to her.

“I understand...you’re not only a good Deputy but a good mother as well.”

Mel lets out snort, “Thanks, I try to be.”

Another short moment of silence before Mel asks a question that’s been on her mind.

“Why Jacob?”

Faith looks towards her with a tilt of her head.

“You don’t know?” Her voice held genuine confusion.

Rook stares back with the same look.

“Know what?”

After an exchange of odd looks, Faith quickly stands to leave. But Deputy Revel stands as well to stop the Herald.

“Faith! What do I not know?!” She questions sternly as she chases the woman away from the lake.

“I shouldn’t have said that...” She mumbles to herself in fear as she quickens her pace.

“Faith, wait! Please tell me!”

Just as Mel touches Faiths shoulder, her body turns into the familiar green mists and a Deer took the woman’s place.

The animal bounds away from the Deputy while she turns in circles to see if Faith is around.

With no such luck, Mel sighs out a curse.

“What do I not know?” She questions herself as she takes one last look around before going back to her companions.

Soon, she and her furry friends make their journey back to the prison to rest for the evening.

Since Tracey has a whole ‘No Pets Allowed’ inside the prison, they were gracious enough to have a large tent in the courtyard for Mel and the animals to sleep in.

As Peaches takes her spot at the entrance of the tent to guard her owner, Cheeseburger is snoring away at the foot of Mels cot while Boomer is snuggling against her chest.

Imelda softly strokes Boomers back as she stares up at the ceiling in thought.

‘Whatever the hell Rachel was talking about; she won’t tell me...’ She lets out a sigh at the thought, ‘But I think I know someone who does.’


End file.
